Shirorella
by Twins Shinobi
Summary: Toushiro bertemu seorang peri aneh yang membuatnya harus mengikuti pesta kerajaan Kurosaki tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Ichigo sang pangeran dambaan dan saat itu juga kehidupan Toushiro mulai berubah! Bad summmary/Shounen-ai/Chapter 1: Prolouge


**Shirorella**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: IchiHitsu**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Disclaimer Bleach: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, bahasa kacau, dsb...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari di sebuah desa, lebih tepatnya di sebuah rumah yang megah... Nampak seorang yang memiliki sepasang mata indah berwarna Turqouise sedang menyapu halaman depan rumah yang luas. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah lusuh namun sepertinya ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Ketika ia masih asik menyapu halaman tiba-tiba seorang pengantar surat dari istana datang.

"Permisi, nona..." Ucap pengantar surat itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan perempuan." Ucap orang itu dingin. Tatapannya yang menusuk itu memandang tak suka pada pengantar pos yang kini memasang wajah terkejut+tak percaya.

"Ma-maaf 'kan saya, tuan. A-ano..." Pengantar pos itu menjadi segan untuk berbicara pada pemuda mungil itu yang terus menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ada urusan apa...?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-ini..."

"Surat undangan dari kerajaan?"

"I-iya! Tolong berikan pada nyonyamu, sa-saya permisi!" Pengantar surat itu segera berlari menjauh dari rumah itu atau lebih tepatnya pemuda mungil itu.

"Nyonya...? ... Sial, aku dianggap pembantu!" Gerutu pemuda mungil itu.

"Apa itu yang ada di tanganmu, Hitsugaya?!" Tanya seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah kepada pemuda mungil berambut putih seputih salju.

"Ini undangan dari kerajaan," Jawab Toushiro, nama pemuda mungil itu, dengan santai. Perempuan itu segera merebut surat undangan itu dengan kasar dari tangan Toushiro.

"Kaa-san! Imotou! Ada undangan dari kerajaan!" Teriak perempuan itu, memanggil ibunya dan adiknya. Tak lama seorang wanita dan seorang perempuan datang menghampiri perempuan yang tadi berteriak memanggil mereka.

"Eh? Mana? Mana? Sini biar kulihat!" Ujar perempuan yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari perempuan satu lagi sambil merebut surat undangan itu.

"Wah, iya! Kau benar! Kerajaan Kurosaki mengadakan pesta dansa malam ini!"

"Kalau begitu kita bisa bertemu dengan pangeran Ichigo! Kyaaa! Senangnya!"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik sekarang kita pergi membeli gaun kalian berdua untuk nanti malam."

"Eh? Iya juga! Nanti malam kita harus tampil dengan baik!"

"Iya!"

Sementara ibu dan kedua putri tersebut berbincang-bincang, Toushiro melanjutkan acara sapu menyapunya. Selesai menyapu Toushiro beranjak memasuki rumah kembali namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia merasa dipanggil oleh ibu tirinya. Ibu tiri? Ya begitulah. Semua diawali ketika ibunya meninggal dunia karena penyakitnya ketika Toushiro masih berusia 5 tahun. Semenjak itu sikap Toushiro juga semakin dingin dan penutup, membuat ayahnya yaitu Juushiro khawatir. Apalagi ia juga tidak bisa selalu menemani Toushiro karena ia harus terus menerus pergi ke luar kota bahkan luar negri untuk berdagang. Akhirnya Juushiro memutuskan untuk menikah lagi kepada seorang janda muda beranak dua yang kini sekarang tinggal bersama Toushiro. Awalnya wanita dan kedua anak itu baik-baik saja pada Toushiro tapi ketika Juushiro mulai sakit-sakitan dan harus menetap di rumah sakit, wanita dan kedua anak perempuan itu mulai menyiksa Toushiro. Mulai dari menyuruh Toushiro bersih-bersih rumah, memasak, menjaga rumah ketika ketiga orang itu pergi keluar untuk berfoya-foya, menjahit pakaian, dan lain-lainnya. Pokoknya Toushiro mereka buat seperti pembantu! Namun hebatnya Toushiro adalah meskipun dia laki-laki tetapi ia bisa melakukan itu semua tanpa masalah, bahkan kedua kakak tirinya yang perempuan tidak bisa melakukan itu semua dan Toushiro itu orang yang amat sangat sabar. Pernah sekali ia marah karena ketiga orang itu meledek-ledek mendiang ibunya. Semenjak Toushiro marah seperti itu ketiga orang itu tidak lagi berani meledek mendiang ibu Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya, kau jangan ikut kami ya!" Toushiro sempat swetdrop di tempat ketika mendengar perkataan salah satu saudara tirinya itu.

"Hn."

"Kamu jaga rumah saja! Oh ya, kamu lebih baik masak untuk makan siang nanti! Saat pulang nanti makanan belum siap dan rumah masih berdebu aku akan menghukummu!"

"Hn." Respon Toushiro dengan dingin seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu... Ayo kita pergi!" Ucap sang ibu kepada kedua putrinya. Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kediaman Hitsugaya.

'Seperti aku ingin pergi ke pesta itu saja. Hhh, dasar.' Batin Toushiro sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

**A/N: Ini masih prolougenya... Tema cerita diambil dari kisah dongeng Cinderella yang banyak dijadiin fanfic di bermacam-macam fandom dan pairing yang kali ini dipake adalah... IchiHitsu! Yey! Salah satu pairing yang saya sukai di fandom Bleach. Agak aneh ya? Mohom maklum. Oh ya! Menurut readers tokoh siapa yang cocok jadi ibu tiri dan kedua saudara tiri Toushiro? Jika tahu ada yang cocok tolong beritahu ya! Terimakasih telah membaca fic ini.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
